


Jimmy and Hamlin.

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really a smut, but Hamlin doesn't want to take advantage of a drunk Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy and Hamlin.

It was 1:37 am, and Hamlin wasn't really expecting anything at this late of the hour. He had just finished taking a shower when he heard a knock at his door.  

 

"What the hell.." Hamlin mumbled quickly checking the time on the silver clock that hung on the wall. He figured if he ignored it, whoever was at the door would eventually leave. So he decided to sit on the edge of the bed and combs his blonde hair with his fingers when he was interrupted by several more knocks. "Ah geez... I hear ya okay!" 

 

The knocking became pounding and Hamlin angrily stood up heading towards the drawer to pull out some pants to put on, since he was wearing a towel around his waist. The knocking continued but began to get louder.

 

"Just a second... I need to put on pan..."

"Howaaaaard!" A voice shouted, Hamlin stopped and let out a sigh. 

 

"Just a minute Jimmy..! I have to chan..."

 

"Howwwaard open up! I know... I know you're in there!" Jimmy shouted banging on the door repeatedly. "Howwwward! Let me in!" The banging continued and Hamlin quickly rushed to the door opening it and seeing Jimmy with the shadow of the indoor light casting against his face. 

"Do you realize what time it is you idiot?!" Hamlin growled pulling Jimmy in by his collar, he then proceed to shut the door. The sound of clacking caught his attention. "What are you doing?" Hamlin said turning around. Jimmy looked up, from where he was in the kitchen leaning against the fridge. "You smell like booze, are you drunk?" 

 

"Noooooooo..." Jimmy said with a laugh, but Hamlin didn't believe it. 

 

"Don't touch anything.." Hamlin said pressing his palms against Jimmy's back and guiding him to the couch. "Do you understand?" Jimmy replied with a nod and shifted his eyes toward Hamlin's waist. Hamlin noticed this and quickly remembered the last time they had both gotten drunk and rushed to go put pants on.

 

Once in his room, he opened the drawer and grabbed a pair of briefs but felt something enter the room and quickly turned. 

 

"Oooooh... I've never been in herrrre.." Jimmy said wobbling in and looking around, Hamlin let out a sigh. Hamlin rushed towards Jimmy shooing him out, but was interrupted when Jimmy stumbled backwards followed with a "Wooooo.."

 

"Jimmy you're hopeless...." Hamlin said angrily furrowing his brows. Hamlin only intended on showering and falling asleep, but was stuck with the burden of drunken Jimmy. "I'll make an exception for you.. Just for today.." Hamlin said dragging Jimmy to his bed. "Get some rest and when you wake up, by God I hope you'll be sober by then.." But his words where cut short when Jimmy was already asleep on the edge of the bed. "God..." Hamlin mumbled but figured it was whatever and we could continue on with what he was doing before. 

An hour went by and Hamlin was surprisingly still awake, watching the clock and drinking a glass of whiskey. It was around 3 when Hamlin finally dozed off on the couch. 

 

Morning came and the sound the of birds and light breathing caught Hamlin's attention. Opening one eye, he noticed Jimmy on the other end of the couch. 

 

"Jimmy?" He asked leaning towards him and tapping his shoulder. "Hey wake up..."

 

Jimmy responded with quick jerk and a "whaa..." He seemed confused before realizing where he was again. "Oh..." Jimmy began. "Sorry," he said with a weak laugh. "I got drunk at the bar... And I didn't know where else to go, funny right?"

"Yeah... I'm not laughing." Hamlin said standing up and walking away. "I expect you to leave soon, I have work."

 

"Wow, kicking me right to curb huh?" Jimmy joked, standing up. "Thanks either way..." He said scratching his head. Hamlin shifted his eyes to see Jimmy. 

 

"I sense something wrong, as always..." Hamlin began with a sigh. "What is it?" Jimmy looked down at the marble floor shuffling his hands together. "Spit it out already, I don't have all day."

 

"It's... Haha how should I say it?" Jimmy said still continuing the hand motion. "It's about the last time.. As you recall we had one to many..."

 

"Jimmy, nows not the time... You can just leave if you have nothing else to sa..."

 

"Howard I.. You know what.. Nevermind haha.. It's pointless, I'll just go..." Jimmy quickly hurried to the door, not daring to make contact with Hamlin. But that thought was out of his mind when Hamlin grabbed that hideous tie around his neck. "Ah..." He mumbled almost stumbling.

 

"You couldn't wear something more appealing?" Hamlin said staring at the hideous pattern and furrowing his brows. A small smile appeared on Jimmy's face. "I suspect you had doubt in me?" Hamlin said pulling Jimmy in and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Who's fault is that?" Jimmy said wrapping arms around the blondes back. "It's not my fault.. I already know what you're going to say..."

 

"Don't think low of me now, I'm busy and you know that..." Hamlin replied kissing Jimmy's forehead. A second later their lips were interlocked, as Hamlin's hands explored underneath Jimmy's shirt.

 

Jimmy's mouth still taste like alcohol, but Hamlin didn't care, the only thing he cared about now was Jimmy... His hands eventually slid out from behind his shirt and found their way to Jimmy's face. 

 

Hamlin was first to break off the kiss and move his lips towards Jimmy's neck, loosening his ugly tie and biting onto the soft skin leave a light red mark that would bruise over time. Jimmy let out a moan placing hands between the both of them.

 

"What?" Hamlin asked confused.

 

"Don't leave marks where Chuck will see..." Jimmy said leaning in. Hamlin had forgotten Chuck was related to Jimmy, mostly due to the fact Chuck was successful while Jimmy was, well not so much..

 

"I understa..." In a flash, Jimmy pushed Hamlin against the wall with a soft smile on his face. "What is it now?" Hamlin mumbled.

 

"I think I'll repay you for the burden last night," Jimmy said kneeling onto the floor. "Consider it, my treat.."

**Author's Note:**

> Argh! I'll be posting late on some of my other works, sorry. School started. Anyways ignore spelling/ grammar errors..


End file.
